<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾波】败北 by mright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856603">【艾波】败北</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mright/pseuds/mright'>mright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 强暴, 断肢, 窒息, 艾波</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mright/pseuds/mright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　配对：艾伦x波尔克<br/>
　　注意： 窒息 流血 强暴<br/>
　　2400字 只有sex<br/>
　　</p><p>作者微博：王野人yetiwang<br/>你可以在微博找到我！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艾波】败北</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          -----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>　　正文<br/>
　　<br/>
　　艾伦咬住波尔克的脖子，把他整个人罩在身体下面，失去了双腿、创口正在愈合的波尔克一直在挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你他妈的放开我！”波尔克的牙齿咬得咯吱咯吱响，艾伦钳住他的两条手臂压了上来，坚硬滚烫的勃起顶在他的股缝中间滑动，除了前液微微打湿之外，非常干涩。因为波尔克挣动个不停，干胀的性器反复戳着波尔克的屁股和腰窝，他妈的，太恶心了，太恶心了，放开我！都是男人，为什么要这样做！</p><p> </p><p>　　对于波尔克的反抗，艾伦把波尔克转过来，波尔克愤怒又惊恐地看着他，和艾伦的眼睛对上的那一刻，他看见艾伦的眼睛十分平静，下一秒，他的脸狠狠挨了艾伦的一拳。等他回过神来，又挨了一拳。艾伦下手很重，毫不留情，他的鼻子流血了，眼前变得模糊。</p><p> </p><p>　　需要润滑。艾伦强行掰开他的牙关，把手指捅了进去，朝着他的喉咙压进去，波尔克本来应该咬艾伦的手指，但他恍惚之间暂时没有抵抗，艾伦操了一会他的喉咙，波尔克发出呛住的呕吐声，拔出手的时候很多口水淋了出来，打湿了床单。艾伦把波尔克肌肉结实的背部按下去，迫使他抬高屁股，撸了两把阴茎作为基本的润滑，捅了进去。过程非常干涩，波尔克因为剧痛恢复了意识，整个身体在艾伦的把持下痉挛着，差点没把牙齿咬碎，好痛啊！</p><p> </p><p>　　艾伦没等波尔克适应，就残忍地冲撞起来，残肢的波尔克因为紧张和肉体受损的缘故，体温飙升，里面又紧又烫。波尔克又开始挣动，试图撕咬艾伦，但是失去了双腿，两条手臂和背部都被控制住，他只能抬高屁股挨操。艾伦咬他的脖子，然后是肩膀，然后是背，每个部位都含了满满一口正在发力的、饱满的肌肉，波尔克痛苦地嚎叫着，艾伦没有放慢对他的撞击速度，事实上强行抽插了一会，在破损少量出血的润滑下，已经顺畅一些了，这份痛苦只有波尔克自己承受。艾伦并不是很舒服，只是暴力的快感大于性的快感。</p><p> </p><p>　　艾伦拔出来，坚硬滚烫的阴茎翘在小腹，在对波尔克施虐的同时，他的肉体兴奋，情感冰冷。艾伦把波尔克翻过来，逼迫波尔克面对着他。波尔克的鼻血淌到了脸颊上，但是态度依然强硬，狠狠地啐了一口在艾伦脸上。“滚开！”</p><p> </p><p>　　艾伦接下来的行为让他意想不到，他满脸惊骇地看着艾伦，艾伦俯下身来，把他因为痛感疲软的阴茎含到嘴里，一边用眼睛自下而上看着波尔克。“你他妈的别碰那里啊！”波尔克的胯部扭来扭去，只是让艾伦吞咽的更深了。那里是波尔克作为男人剩下的最后的尊严…艾伦无情而快速地吞吐着波尔克，波尔克的吼叫声里多了娇喘的气音。他想要推开艾伦的头，不可能是舒服的，艾伦一直在强迫我，我只是把恐惧和愤怒带来的刺激和性刺激混淆了……波尔克不知道自己为什么会鬼使神差地把艾伦的头按了下去，艾伦只是冷漠地吞吐着，傲慢的眼睛看着他。波尔克吼叫着听不清的句子，在艾伦的喉咙里爆浆了。</p><p> </p><p>　　你喜欢被强暴吧。艾伦这样说着，他把波尔克的浓精吐到了手上，用波尔克的东西撸了几把自己一直硬挺的阴茎。这次波尔克没有躲避他的插入，让艾伦干了进来，硕大的阳具撑回到体内的感觉让波尔克有种失禁感。艾伦没有直接开始动。波尔克好像在等待着被他插，哼唧着扭了扭腰，抬起了胯部，用仅剩下半截的大腿夹住艾伦精壮的腰部。这头脑不清醒的家伙已经混淆了暴力和性快感，主动求操了。艾伦在他体内缓慢地抽插起来，因为波尔克不再反抗的缘故，这次没有咬他也没有打他。波尔克仿佛默许了这次性交，也没有再攻击艾伦，只是不看他的眼睛，把头扭到一侧喘着粗气。</p><p> </p><p>　　艾伦坐起来，把任人摆布的波尔克像个洋娃娃一样摆好，让他坐在自己腿上，向上顶着操波尔克，被撞到了敏感点，波尔克的嘴里含混不清地骂了脏话，但是没有拒绝，接近驯服地骑了一会艾伦，任由艾伦把他的胯部抬起来再按下去，艾伦没有插得太深或者太快，有一搭没一搭地去顶敏感点，波尔克缓慢地喘息着，双手顺从地搭上了艾伦的背……</p><p> </p><p>　　忽然波尔克狠狠地用头砸了艾伦的头，然后发力把他压在下面，在艾伦反应过来之前，掐住他的脖子，艾伦去踢波尔克的肚子，但是没有踢到，波尔克死死卡住艾伦的喉咙。就这样直接把他掐死，至少也要掐昏，然后逃出去……在搏斗的过程中，艾伦的阴茎还埋在波尔克体内，波尔克骑在上面，终于占据了优势，打算就这样杀掉艾伦。窒息的艾伦没有在他的体内软掉，反而变得更坚硬了。就这样杀掉他，这个该死的，恶心的变态，居然敢强暴自己，恶心至极，波尔克恶狠狠地默念着，他永远也不会愿意跟这种人上床，一定要杀了他，一定要杀了他。他绞紧艾伦的脖子，直到艾伦快要翻白眼，他也筋疲力竭了……</p><p> </p><p>　　艾伦在被卡住脖子的窒息状态下射在了波尔克屁股里，大量的精液深深地冲进了波尔克的肠道，流出了屁股。筋疲力竭的波尔克摔倒在一边，精液从腿间汩汩流出，他试图爬下床，但只是无力地跌落在地上。艾伦剧烈地咳嗽了很久，直到回过神来，他爬起来，冲向波尔克，把他按在地上。波尔克对他的冒犯，他会加倍奉还。因为刚刚的窒息，艾伦的头一直在疼，他晕眩地撸了几把自己的阴茎，让它再次硬起来，扒开波尔克还在流出精液的屁股操了进去，立刻冲撞起来，比之前的更加迅速和沉重，精液每次都被带出来，在交合处砰砰响，打出粘稠的白沫。波尔克整个人被钳制住，剧烈地颤抖，这一次是真正的强暴……</p><p> </p><p>　　原本强硬的波尔克现在已经无力反击了，他知道自己就会被杀死在这里，被强奸，像个物品一样被艾伦使用直到损坏。他已经彻底的失败了，在死前仅剩的时间里被艾伦蹂躏。</p><p> </p><p>　　于是，他想到求饶了。“你放了我吧！”波尔克终于开始求饶，他哭了起来。艾伦没有说什么，他放慢了速度，展现了仅有的一点仁慈。仿佛有安抚的意味，艾伦舔掉了波尔克的眼泪。波尔克愣住了，这个行为已经不能再对他造成恐惧或者是折磨，他只有羞愧。他恨自己为什么不能再战斗了，为什么会对敌人的怜悯感到软弱。艾伦没有再殴打波尔克，波尔克已经伤痕累累了。阴茎在波尔克的屁股里缓慢地进出着，艾伦的情绪更加柔和，波尔克想，如果他这么服从下去，艾伦满意的话，或许可以捡回一条命吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　这样想着，艾伦吻上了波尔克的嘴唇。这次没有暴力和强迫的意味。算了吧。波尔克消极地回吻着艾伦。他确实已经战败了。</p><p> </p><p>　　End<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>